What Would Ali Do?
by slutty-barbies
Summary: This is the untold story of Alison DiLaurentis written by Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields and Aria Montgomery. This is what the four girls think Ali's life would've been like in her senior year in high school.
1. Part 1

What would Ali do? Part 1

This is the untold story of Alison DiLaurentis written by Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields and Aria Montgomery.

This is what the four girls think Ali's life would've been like in her senior year in high school.

This is if the grade 7 sleepover had been a success.

If no one ever died that night.

If Courtney was just a name.

If A was just a letter.

If Mona was just a girl.

If Ian was just a boy.

And if Rosewood was just a town.

This is how Ali's life would've been.

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

I walked down the hall of Rosewood Day with my head held high, followed by my four best friends, Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily. I was who girls wanted to be, and who guys wanted to date. Or was in grade 7. Now, I'm the girl both genders want to fuck. Heads turned as we walked down the hall. A group of freshman girls looked at us in awe, hoping that they'd turn out like us. A group of lacrosse boys whistled at us. With them were Noel Khan and Mike Montgomery. Noel is my ex and Aria's current boyfriend. Mike is Aria's younger brother and Hanna's boyfriend. Aria gave Noel a hug and Hanna went and started making out with Mike, right there in the middle of the hall. Maya St. Germain, a girl who moved in accross the street from me, came and joined us.

"Hey Emily," she said, giving Emily a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Maya," Emily said in return, blushing. I waited impatiently for the three of them to finish with their boyfriends, or in Emily's case, girlfriend, when all of a sudden ANOTHER boyfriend came over: Andrew Campbell, Spencer's boyfriend. Andrew came and pulled Spencer into a hug lightly kissing her across the lips. Spencer giggled and kissed him back harder.

"Uggh," I said, pissed off that they were wasting MY time.

"Sorry to interrupt," I said loudly, "but I have to get to class." I turned around, and walked by myself to Algebra.

I sat down in the second row behind my ex-best friend, Riley Wolfe. She was sitting next to my other ex-bestie, Naomi something-or-other. I've started to forget their names ever since those bitches betrayed me in grade 6 and stole MY ALREADY DECORATED piece of the Rosewood Day flag for the annual Time Capsule. Ever since they've meant nothing to me. All of a sudden, Kate Marin, Hanna's bitchy step sister sat down in the empty seat next to Riley. She was the biggest bitch of all from that group of three. They used to be popular until I made sure they were nothing. Now all anyone ever calls them are the three bitch-keteers, thanks to me.

Sorry for not introducing myself properly. I'm Alison Lauren DiLaurentis (ha ha Lauren DiLaurentis, that's soooooo funny, isn't it bitch?), but most people just call me Ali. I have long, blonde, silky hair and a heart shaped face. My eyes are ice blue and a have red bow shaped lips. I have 32 D boobs and I'm a size 0. I'm co-captain of senior girls varsity field hockey team along with Spencer. Out of my group of five, I am the prettiest, making me the leader.

Our teacher, Mr. Rineheart came in, but we all just called him Mr. Rhinofart behind his back.

"Alright class, settle down!" he yelled, even though everyone went silent when he walked in just seconds before.

"You have a pop algebra quiz today, so I hope you've been doing your homework," he said as he started handing out quizes. The class groaned. We had a test yesterday, so I had no idea why he was giving us another one.

As everyone started to clear off their desks, I noticed something sticking out of Kate's Coach purse. I stretched out my leg and pulled her purse closer. I took the thing from her bag. It was a pink notebook with the word DIARY written on it. I smiled. Score! I could really show this bitch who's boss now. I kicked Kate's purse back to its original spot and I stuffed her diary into my Louis Vuitton tote. This was gonna be good.  
At lunch I met my friends at Steam and told them what happened.

"No fucking way!" squealed Hanna. Hanna hated Kate even more than I did, and she would do ANYTHING to ruin her. I opened her diary and started reading, but all it had was about how she won some stupid award. I flipped to the back.

"November 10th", it read.

"Dear diary," I read outloud. What a lousy start.

"You'll never guess what happened today! Sean Ackard quit virginity club! All I have to do now is somehow seduce him into getting him to ask me out."

"Holy shit," Hanna said. Sean and Hanna had dated about a year ago, but had broken up because of the virginity club, a club in which you pledge your virginity. It was some crazy shit. Suddenly Spencer burst out laughing. We all joined in. This shit was hilarious. But that wasn't the only reason I was laughing. I had a plan in mind about how I could destroy Kate once and for all.

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

Do you like it so far? It's kinda long but I felt the need to write it. It will get dirty, I promise. I might've left some things out about Ali. Sorry, I haven't read the books in a while. And also, THIS IS BASED ON THE BOOKS, NOT THE TV SERIES! I've read them all except the one that's supposed to come out. Thanks for reading :)

Follow for more :)


	2. Part 2

What would Ali do? Part 2

I walked down the hall to the girls' changing room since I had phys ed right after lunch. As I walked down the hall, I noticed Sean at his locker. I walked over to him, teasing my hair a bit.

"Hey Sean," I said in a flirty voice.

"Hi Alison," he replied, not even looking at me. This was going to be a bit harder than I thought.

"I heard you quit virginity club," I tried, hoping he wouldn't push me away.

"Yeah..." he replied.

"Well would you like me to show you something you've been missing out on this whole time," I said, edging closer and winking. He stood there, speachless. I quickly looked down and saw a growing lump in his pants. I looked back up and smirked. "

My house, 8pm, my parents are on vacation in Cuba this week, so we'll have the whole house to ourselves," he breathed into my ear.

"Sounds like a plan," I whispered back sexily.  
Yes! I did it. Now all I needed was to somehow get Kate to find out.

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

I sat on my bed in a lacy black bra and a matching thong. I was deciding whether I should masterbate to warm up, or have the fun start at Sean's house. I decided that I'd try out my brand new dildo. I took off my thong since I wanted it dry for tonight. I took my dildo and put it into my pussy, shoving it up as much as I could. I let out a little squeal. I thrust it in and out, in and out.

"Oh oh yes!" yelled. I felt an orgasm coming and I started thrusting harder. I came all over my dildo and onto my bed. Thankfully I remembered to put a towel on this time. I licked off all my cum from my dildo. I then went for another round. Just as I was about to have another orgasm, I saw my door knob turn.

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

Dun dun duuuuun! *dramatic music* who do you think it is? Jessica DiLaurentis, Kenneth DiLaurentis or Jason DiLaurentis? Or could it be someone else? Find out in part 3! Make sure you follow me to be one of the first to read about naughty little Ali.


	3. Part 3

What would Ali do? Part 3

I sat there in horror with my dildo stuck halfway up my soaking wet pussy as Jason walked through the door. All of a sudden I came all over my towel.

"Uhhh, hi Ali..." he said, backing out of my room.

"Jason! Uhhh, it's not what you think," I said.

"Ali, it's okay. I masturbate too. Everyone does. Just quiet down. Mom and I could hear you from the kitchen,"

"Shit! Tell her that I was on the phone with Naomi and that she wants me to be her friend again or something."

"Kay. Bye Ali. Oh, and I reccomend that you wash the towel yourself."

"Right. Thanks Jason." As Jason left I let out a really long breath. It looked as if I'd been holding it in the whole time.

I went and took a shower and put on my thong and bra. I then went and put on a showy tank top and a really short mini skirt. I put on a bit of make up and I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Damn," I thought. "I would totally fuck me."

I walked downstairs. I grabbed my car keys from the kitchen counter.

"Mom, I'm going to Emily's house!" I yelled.

"Alright, be back by 11!" she yelled back from the dining room.

I hopped into my BMW and turned on my car. I turned on my radio and started listening to music. Poker Face was on. I rolled down my window and belted the lyrics as loud as I could. I got dirty looks from pedestrains and passing cars. But I'm Alison DiLaurentis, and I'm fabulous.

When the song ended, I errupted into giggles. That was fun. But not as much fun as I would have with Sean tonight.

I pulled into Sean's driveway a few minutes later. I had to put all my thoughts on Sean and how I can tell Kate without seeming slutty. I'm a diva, not a whore.

I rang the door bell at Sean's house. There weren't one or two, but five other cars in the driveway aside from mine. The Ackards must be rich.  
Sean stepped out onto his patio. He smelled like Old Spice.

"H-hi Ali," he said.

"Hey Sean," I said as I walked into his house.

"Listen Ali, I don't—" Sean started to stay. But I go quick. I started making out with Sean, right there, at his door way.

After a good 5 minutes of sloppy kissing, we broke apart.

"Wow," Sean said. I just smiled at him.

"Let's go to my room. I have a king, soooo, we can, uhmm, yeah..." Sean said.

"Sure!" I replied. Before I could take a step, Sean picked me up and carried me up the stairs. I giggled in surprise.

"What a gentleman," I said, giggling.

"I always respect my lady," he said, not sounding tired at all from carrying me.

He placed me lightly on his bed an started taking off my top.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast!" I said. "First, I'm going to have a little fun with you." I got up and started taking off all his clothes.

Sean was perfect. He had a six-pack and a muscular chest and arms. But best of all, he had an 8 inch dick ready to be shoved into my pussy.

"Wow," I breathed. We were gonna have tons of fun tonight!

I stripped off all my clothes except for my bra and thong. I got down on my knees and grabbed his cock.

"So Sean, have you ever gotten a blow job before?" I asked.

"No," he replied. "I've always wanted one though."

"Well today's your lucky day!". I felt like teasing him first so I started off by just licking the tip.

"Mmm," Sean moaned. I started shoving more and more into my mouth, until I was deep throating him. I grabbed on to his ball and started massaging them with my hands while still sucking on his massive penis.

"Oh yes Ali, yes!" he yelled. "More more!" I started thrusting his dick in and out of my mouth until he finally came into my mouth. I swallowed all of his hot, sticky semen.

"You taste so good Sean," I said as I caressed his dick.

"Well now it's my turn to have some fun with you," he said with a wink.

"Yay," I giggled. Sean undid my bra and ripped of my panties like a pro. He put both hands on my boobs and started masaaging them.

"Damn Ali," he said.

He let go of one of my boobs and started sucking the nipple. I felt it getting hard.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," I said to Sean.

"Uh huh," he replied while continuing to suck.

Suddenly, he stuffed a finger up my drenched pussy. I squealed in surprise.

"I might be a virgin, but my fingers aren't," he said as he inserted another finger. I moaned with delight. Before I knew it, he had all 5 fingers in there. He fisted me for a while until I felt an orgasm.

"Ahh, ahhh! Oh yes Sean, harder!" I yelled. I came all over Sean's hand.

〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜〜

Sooo, how'd you like part 3? This one's really long, so sorry if it was boring.


End file.
